<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Record by Phi_JiJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526346">Record</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi'>Phi_JiJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Ateez OneShots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both of them are Whipped, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, end of the year project, hwa is rich lmao, musicmajor!joong, sciencemajor!hwa, song recording</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong was more than glad that Seonghwa lent him his laptop, but that wasn't the only difficulty he was facing with his music major</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Ateez OneShots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Record</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I owe you my life Seonghwa" Hongjoong squealed as the older handed him his laptop.<br/>
"It's nothing big Joong, calm down" he said, sitting back down on his bed across from Hongjoong's.<br/>
"Well, actually it's very big because if you wouldn't lend me your laptop I probably couldn't finish any of my projects for the next two months" the other said. "How can I ever repay you?" he then asked, looking at his friend with his puppy eyes he always used if he was determined to get what he wanted.<br/>
"You don't have to repay me, like I said: it's nothing big and you know that" Seonghwa said, rolling his eyes.<br/>
It was true, not to sound cocky or anything, but if Seonghwa would really be in the need of a laptop while Hongjoong was using it he could just by a new one as he had enough money.</p><p>"I know what! I'll pay your Spotify" Hongjoong then exclaimed.<br/>
"Hongjoong, you really don't have to-" Seonghwa tried but it was too late, he knew it.<br/>
"Fine, but shut up now, it's late" Seonghwa gave in.<br/>
It was already past midnight when Hongjoong's laptop decided to completely crash. But at least he could save all of his data he had those on his hard drive so he wouldn't have to do all the work again.<br/>
"You're right, I didn't even realise" Hongjoong mumbled, putting the laptop on his desk.<br/>
"You never do" the older sighed, wrapping his blanket around him. Hongjoong often held the older awake with him working in their room instead of the living room, but Seonghwa didn't really care too much about it. He liked the company of the younger and since they didn't see each other too much during the day because of their different lectures, projects and friends it was nice to just accompany one another for the last few hours of the day. And Hongjoong was just precious in general, so even if Seonghwa would've gotten sleeping problems because the light of Hongjoong's laptop he wouldn't mind it, because it was Hongjoong after all.</p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
About twice a week Hongjoong would meet up with a friend of his as they often cooperated on their projects together. <br/>
It normally wasn't a problem, the two of them would be in the bedroom while Seonghwa would stay in the living room to not disturb them. But it seemed as if Hongjoong and Nako met up even more than they used to. <br/>
Seonghwa tried to brush it off as a project that might be important and has to be done in a short time, but he couldn't help but feel weird about it. He couldn't even hear the music they would normally have playing while working.</p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
"Okay Hongjoong, either we'll start working on this or you start talking" Nako warned her best friend. <br/>
It was no secret between them that he was crushing on his roommates, but he would just randomly throw away all of his concentration because of him. <br/>
And Nako was dependent of Hongjoong's works half of the time because she would choreograph the dances for her classes on them.<br/>
"There's nothing more to say than what you already know! Or at least nothing that you wouldn't claim as TMI the second I start the sentence" Hongjoong told her.<br/>
"Then get to work Hongjoong, I need the choreo finished until the end of next week and you need the song finished until Wednesday and you only have what? Two beats and a few chords? This is not like you to be behind your work this much" she said, flopping down on her back, the wooden floor cooling her back.<br/>
"I know. But somehow the program is different on this laptop and my files are all out of order" the older huffed, crossing his arms.<br/>
"That's why I tell you to properly name your files so you can just look for them like that" Nako argued.<br/>
"But I didn't need to on my laptop and I don't think anyone expected it to die on me all of a sudden" Hongjoong told her. "I'll have it finished until Monday, okay?" he then offered. That was the fastest he could probably get it finished without it sounding like completely trash, only half but that's enough.<br/>
"Fine with me" Nako laughed. "You got this. I know it" she told him, standing up. "Well, I still have a class I have to go to. See you tomorrow". <br/>
With that she went to the door, opening it and letting in way too much light for Hongjoong's likings. But also the smell of something to eat came inside the room, making the boy stand up as well.</p><p>"You guys really shouldn't stay in the dark for so long" Seonghwa remarked, looking through the door and into the dark room behind the two people. <br/>
"But the working atmosphere is better like that" Hongjoong said, leaning on the doorframe. <br/>
Seonghwa just shook his head laughing. "Whatever, I made food. Do you want to eat with us, Nako?" he then asked the girl. <br/>
"Thanks, but I have to get to a class. Maybe next time" she said with a smile. <br/>
Before leaving their dorm Nako patted Hongjoong on his back rather hard, shooting him a look he knew by now and also ignored by now.</p><p>"So, what's for dinner?", Hongjoong asked, entering their little kitchen where Seonghwa was standing at the stove. <br/>
"Japchae and Samgyeopsal" the older answered, turning down the stove. "How's your project going?", he then asked the smaller. <br/>
"Okay-ish. All the files are weirdly ordered but I'll sort them today I guess" he told him. "And how are your studies going?" he then wanted to know, taking the plates and cutlery to take it to the living room. <br/>
"For you they are probably still as boring as ever" the older laughed, taking the bowl with the food and following him. <br/>
"I just can't understand why you would take a science major. Like all that math and chemistry. I'm glad that I can count to ten and know that I'm breathing oxygen" Hongjoong laughed.<br/>
"Well, there are people that find it interesting" the older told him, sitting down in the couch next to the younger.</p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
"So Hongjoong, what exactly is going on between you and Nako?", Mingi asked the older when all of them were sitting in the cafeteria between classes.<br/>
"What do you mean? We're best friend, remember?", Hongjoong laughed, eating the rest of his rice.<br/>
"But you've been hanging out much more recently. There has to be something" the younger said, crossing his arms.<br/>
"There really is nothing. We're just working on our project together. You can ask Hwa if you want" Hongjoong told him.<br/>
With that, Mingi turned his head to the oldest of the group.<br/>
"Well, I suppose that's what they are doing, but most of the time the music is so loud I can't hear what's going on" he said shrugging, continuing to ear his salad.<br/>
"Hwa! You're supposed to be on my side!", Hongjoong exclaimed, hitting his arm.<br/>
"I'm on no ones side" he told the younger, taking his now empty tray and bringing it away.</p><p>"What the hell did you say to get him pissed off like that?", San asked from the other side of the table.<br/>
"No idea" Hongjoong and Mingi answered in union.</p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
"Hwa? Is everything alright?", Hongjoong asked once he got back to their dorm. <br/>
But the older was neither in the living room nor in the kitchen, so there was only the bedroom and the balcony left to check.</p><p>The blonde male was laying on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling.<br/>
"Hwa?", Hongjoong once again called out to the other, now finally getting his attention.<br/>
"Yeah?", he asked, his voice almost too quiet for the younger to hear.<br/>
"Did anything happen?", Hongjoong asked, going to his friend's bed, sitting down next to him. <br/>
"No, I think I'm getting a migraine though" the elder said with a sigh, making the other frown.<br/>
Usually Seonghwa would only get mirages if he is stressing out a lot.<br/>
"How come? Did something happen in the lab or something?", he therefore asked, carefully placing his hand on Seonghwa's forehead to check if he was getting a fever as well.<br/>
"I don't know. Maybe I'm already panicking over the finals" he told the younger, basking in the pleasantly cooler temperature of Hongjoong's hand, closing his eyes.<br/>
"You don't have to worry about them though, I know you'll do great" Hongjoong told him with a smile.<br/>
Seonghwa only hummed in response.</p><p>When Hongjoong took his hand away Seonghwa couldn't help but let out a small whine, opening his eyes to see the younger take out his phone.<br/>
"What are you doing?", he asked him, making the younger to look at him again.<br/>
"I'm just texting Nako that we can't meet up today" he said.<br/>
"No, you can still meet up, it's okay" Seonghwa told him, not wanting the younger to mess up the plans he had with his friends because of him.<br/>
"It's not. You always care for me when I'm sick so now it's time for me to care for you" Hongjoong stated, standing up from the bed again.<br/>
"I'll make you some tea" he said before leaving the room again and Seonghwa couldn't help but smile.</p><p>A few minutes later, Hongjoong came back, holding two cup of which he placed one on the nightstand and handed Seonghwa the other after he sat up.<br/>
"Thanks" the older mumbled, taking the hot cup and sipping the tea.</p><p>Like that they just talked for a while. Even though they saw each other every day they never ran out of topics to talk about.<br/>
After about 20 minutes both of them finished their teas and Hongjoong demanded Seonghwa to get some sleep, tugging him under his blanket.<br/>
"Stay here" Seonghwa mumbled, grabbing Hongjoong by the wrist when he turned to leave.<br/>
The younger smiled at the other, usually Seonghwa wouldn't be the one to initiate physical closeness, at least not openly like this. If he would he would just go for it or just accept it when others would initiate it, but he'd almost never <em>say </em>it.<br/>
But who was Hongjoong to deny him after he <em>asked </em>him for it, so he layed down next to the older, putting his arms around him outside of the blanket, making sure the older was comfortable.</p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
"So when are you planning on confessing to him?", Nako wanted to know, sitting down next to Hongjoong in the little studio he had booked to work on his end-of-the-year-project as he didn't only needed to get the beats done but must record it as a full song with vocals and whatnot. Not like he never made songs with vocals but usually it would be enough to just record it in some closet or something, but now everything must be as perfect as possible.</p><p>"Are you really asking me that right now?", the boy huffed, saving his progress before taking off his headphones.<br/>
"You heard it coming out of my mouth right now, didn't you?", she asked, getting a sigh from the older.<br/>
"You know I can't" he told her. <br/>
"And why not?", she asked. <br/>
"I just can't... It would ruin everything we have" he mumbled. "I'm just happy the way we get along right now, I don't want to mess it up". <br/>
"Oh come on Joongie, it can't end up that bad, can it?", she tried to encourage him. <br/>
"But I can't even imagine what's going on in his head. And we never really talk about it either" he huffed. <br/>
"Yeah but have you ever noticed his behavior whenever you would talk about it with the others? Be it about the party you made out with someone because you were dead drunk or some model you find appealing, he always gets annoyed by it, doesn't he?", she asked.<br/>
"Please don't ever bring that party up again" Hongjoong groaned. "But yeah, but he's annoyed pretty much every time anyone talks about relationships and stuff" he then continued with a shrug.<br/>
"You really don't get what I mean, do you?", the girl groaned, rolling her eyes at how oblivious her friend was. <br/>
Hongjoong only shrugged his shoulders in defeat, not knowing what to say.<br/>
"You're really hopeless" Nako mumbled, burying her face in her hands. "We'll talk about this again tomorrow, make sure to buy yourself a brain until then" she told him, getting up and leaving the studio again.</p><p>____________________</p><p>"Hwa, Nako is being mean to me" Hongjoong whined when he didn't even enter their dorm properly.<br/>
"What'd she do this time? Called you small?", the older laughed, sitting in the living room watching some show on TV.<br/>
"No, she called me dumb in an exaggerated way" he complained, flopping down next to Seonghwa, casually laying his head in the other's leg.<br/>
"She calls you stupid most of the time and often enough she's right, so what's different now" the latter laughed, stroking through Hongjoong's red hair.<br/>
"She's just being plain mean" he huffed, taking Seonghwa's free hand and playing with it. "And the fact that my end-project has to be finished soon isn't helping at all".<br/>
"How do those two things even correlate with one another?", Seonghwa asked, jerking up his eyebrow.<br/>
"Whenever I'm in the studio to work and she comes along she manages to bring me out of the flow every time because of her comments" Hongjoong told him. "It's not like I can't work when she's around but she's been annoying me".<br/>
"Well, why don't you tell her that then?", Seonghwa asked, trying his best to keep his voice calm. "She also has a project to work on, she should know how important it is for you to get it done".<br/>
"I know, but she knows way too much that she would definitely tell it to everyone who shouldn't know if I would be mean to her" Hongjoong whined, turning to his side and burying his head in Seonghwa's stomach.<br/>
"Don't let that get to you, Joong. Just work the best you can and don't let yourself get distracted" Seonghwa told him, smiling down to the boy.</p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
It was about a week until Hongjoong needed his project finished when he started panicking.<br/>
He already had most of the song and the lyrics finished but he hasn't made up his mind yet who he should ask to sing it for him as they weren't allowed to ask another music-major to do it.<br/>
He was planning on asking Seonghwa but every time he attempted to do so he started to get nervous so he wouldn't do it in the end after all.</p><p>"Hongjoong, could you <em>please</em> calm down and go to bed?", Seonghwa asked, watching the younger pace up and down the room.<br/>
But he didn't even seem to have heard the other, continuing his activity.<br/>
"Joong, please" Seonghwa repeated, standing up from his bed and going over to Hongjoong, standing on his 'walk-line' until he straightup ran into him with a huff. <br/>
"What the-?" Hongjoong mumbled, taking a step back to look up to Seonghwa.<br/>
"Bed. Now.", the latter said, grabbing Hongjoong by the waist and carrying him into his bed even with him protesting. He could easily carry his weight with one arm, so he used the other to lift his blanket and lay Hongjoong under it before crawling under it as well, making sure Hongjoong couldn't escape to continue his restless running around.<br/>
"Get some rest now" Seonghwa mumbled, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's smaller frame.<br/>
With a sigh Hongjoong seemed to have given up on staying awake. "Fine" he mumbled, inching closer to Seonghwa, returning the hug "good night".<br/>
"Good night" the older returned, hoping Hongjoong couldn't hear his heart beat like crazy.</p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
"Pleeeease, please please please" Hongjoong begged, not letting the older leave the bathroom.<br/>
"Joong, I've never done something like that before. I don't want to ruin your project. You should ask Jongho or pretty much anyone else" the older said, drying his hair while trying to squeeze past the younger, but failed. <br/>
"No, I want you to participate in my project" Hongjoong insisted, giving Seonghwa a puppy-eye look. <br/>
"I can't even sing that well..." the latter tried to escape the situation. <br/>
"Yes you can! You're always singing when you're cooking or cleaning. Even under the shower just now!", Hongjoong argued. <br/>
Seonghwa knew he'd give in to the younger rather sooner than later, but it's not his fault that he's way too cute! <br/>
"Urgh fine, but don't blame me if it's shit" he said, only to be hugged by the smaller a few seconds later, thanking him like a kid that got his favorite toy for Christmas. <br/>
"Get ready then, we can get through the lyrics and the first recordings today" Hongjoong said after letting go of the other again, going over to their bedroom to get changed and to get the keys of the studio.</p><p>Seonghwa shook his head with a sigh, but followed the boy nonetheless in order to get dressed. "Let me at least dry my hair" he told the younger, seeing him sit on his bed, fully prepared to leave the dorm any second.</p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was completely mesmerized, watching Seonghwa record the vocal parts of the song. Not able to look away for even a split second, mainly focusing on the man's way too nicely shapes lips.</p><p>"That was perfect!", he exclaimed when Seonghwa was finished, making the older blush a bit. "I told you, you were perfect for this" Hongjoong continued his praise. <br/>
"Shut up and record your part" Seonghwa mumbled, but there was no real bite to it.<br/>
Hongjoong laughed and stood up, switching positions with Seonghwa so the older could sit down while he would record in the little recording-part of the small studio.</p><p>Seonghwa tried his best to not drool while staring at his best friend, but he really couldn't take his eyes off the younger. <br/>
He didn't even stop starting when Hongjoong was finished with his recording, standing in front of him now, returning the gaze.<br/>
Hongjoong was about to say something when Seonghwa grabbed him by his waist, pulling him towards him, leaving Hongjoong to stumble onto his lap, straddling Seonghwa's legs.<br/>
None of them said anything, instead they were still looking each other in the eyes, every now and then their eyes would wander over the other's features.<br/>
"Hongjoong?", Seonghwa spoke out, his voice not more than a whisper<br/>
"Hm?", the younger asked, placing his arms on Seonghwa's shoulders, slightly closing them behind his neck to have a better hold. <br/>
"Can I kiss you?", the older asked for permission, still looking at the other, still holding him close. <br/>
"Please". Hongjoong's plead was so quiet that Seonghwa almost didn't hear it, but he was so focused on Hongjoong's facial features that he caught up on it. <br/>
The younger closed his eyes, nervously playing with Seonghwa's hair, making the older smile. <br/>
Without any more thought, Seonghwa leaned towards the younger, carefully placing his lips on the other's. <br/>
The kiss was only short and not much more that their lips laying on top of each other, but Hongjoong's puppy eyes when they parted could melt Seonghwa any time, causing him to connect their lips once again, this time being a bit more bold, pulling his closer, moving his lips. <br/>
Hongjoong quickly returned the kiss in the same rhythm, opening his mouth a bit with a whimper when Seonghwa slipped his hands under his shirt. <br/>
The older used this opportunity, slipping his tongue in Hongjoong's mouth, slowly testing his waters. <br/>
But the younger didn't seem to mind, instead he leaned his head to the side, deepening the kiss by also using his own tongue.</p><p>When they parted the next time, both their lips were swollen red and they were out of breath, but neither of them seemed to really care. <br/>
"Let's get back to the dorm" Seonghwa suggested. <br/>
Hongjoong nodded in agreement, climbing off of Seonghwa's lap again, holding out his hand to pull the older up, but then not letting go once he stood, but intertwined their fingers instead, smiling up the older.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>